


Hazlo como lo haría Beyoncé

by 2startotheright



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, RPF, Romance, Sex, Y extrañamente Beyoncé
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2startotheright/pseuds/2startotheright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El alcohol te daba cojones, metafóricamente claro está, no era que de pronto te colgase otro par; y como Dylan había perdido los suyos, porque los muy cabrones habían menguado y reculado dentro de su cuerpo, había decidido obligarlos a hacer acto de presencia. A cervezas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo excusa, pero la culpa es toda de ellos. Esto es parte del regalo de Reyes de mi mejor amiga, y como siempre me riñe porque tardo un montón en publicar, aquí está, espero que le guste, y también a vosotros.  
> Lo he releído varias veces, pero cualquiera fallo que veáis, sentíos con toda la libertad de decírmelo.
> 
> Si esto os suena, no os lo estáis imaginando, es que AO3 decidió revelárseme y borrar la historia, así que me toca volver a subirla.

De toda la vida, porque era algo que se sabía, era así, nadie nunca jamás podría discutirlo, y simplemente era algo que se sabía, y punto, el alcohol era coraje líquido.

No había discusión posible. El alcohol te daba cojones, metafóricamente claro está, no era que de pronto te colgase otro par, y como Dylan había perdido los suyos, porque los muy cabrones habían menguado y reculado dentro de su cuerpo - aunque entonces serían ovarios, así que a lo mejor no habían hecho eso, porque conocía a muchas mujeres que tenían un par de ovarios más grandes de lo que muchos tíos podían llegar a tener los huevos, así que no, mejor dejarlo en que los suyos se habían dado a la fuga... sí mejor.

El caso, que como sus huevos llevaban brillando por su ausencia una temporada, y estaba hasta los anteriormente mencionados y fugitivos huevos de ser un cobarde, había decidido obligarlos a hacer acto de presencia. A cervezas.

Se había prometido que de aquella noche no pasaba, y no iba a pasar. No sabía cuántos botellines y cañas llevaba, pero no hacía falta, eran un número nuevo que debería añadirse a la lista: el adecuado. Estaba listo, estaba preparado, puede que estuviese no andando en línea recta exactamente, pero aquello no era relevante, porque lo que estaba, por encima de todo, era a punto de ser valiente.

Oh sí, aquella era su noche. Estaba on fire, iba a por todas, aquella noche triunfaba, o al menos lo intentaba.

Era oficial, y acabándose el último botellín que había pedido, se puso en camino. Que lo marcasen en los calendarios, Dylan O'Brien acababa de recuperar sus huevos.

E iba a usarlos, antes de que se le escapasen otra vez.

Se giró para mirar bien el local , y entrecerró los ojos mientras lo escaneaba de un lado al otro, porque el paso número uno era recuperar sus huevos, y el dos encontrar a su presa. No es que fuese el más importante, porque solía estar con su presa, el fallo estaba en que solía ser cuando no tenía huevos, así que no servía de mucho, lo cual hacía del paso más importante el que ya tenía controlado, pero si bien encontrar a su presa no era lo más importante, era completamente esencial.

Era esencial. Era importante. Ere vital. Era fundamental. Era...

\- ¡Dylan! - chilló Holland sacándolo de su inspección - ¡Ven a sacarte una foto!

\- ¡Estoy ocupado! - respondió, agitando una mano, en el mismo tono.

\- ¡Pero yo quiero una foto! - insistió ella haciendo un mohín.

\- ¡Ven para aquí aguafiestas! - apostilló Colton.

Dylan resopló, mucho, muy alto, y dejando claro su descontento con ser interrumpido en un momento tan importante como lo era aquel, pero sabiendo que uno nunca podía huir, sino rezar para no salir muy mal parado, de una alianza Holton, emprendió el camino arrastrando los pies, y puede que tambaleándose un par de veces, pero eso eran detalles poco relevantes para la historia en su opinión. Que estuviese sufriendo por la opresión y coartación de sus amigos, eso ya era más importante.

\- ¿Me explicas qué haces aquí, traidor? - le preguntó a Colton mientras llegaba a su altura - Es una fiesta de fin de rodaje, tú ya no ruedas aquí, traidor - le recordó cruzándose de brazos, dejando claro que estaba allí a regañadientes, y que quería irse, pronto.

\- Pero ruedo - canturreó Colton.

\- Pero no aquí, traidor - respondió Dylan con retintín estirando la última sílaba, mientras estiraba el cuello hacia adelante para darle más intensidad aún al momento.

\- Pero me queréis, - contraatacó su amigo, y antiguo compañero - y no sabéis estar sin mí.

\- Alguien te ha mentido Colton. Te ha mentido mucho y profi... profuso... profun... ¡mucho! - se decidió al ser incapaz de conseguir que su lengua y su cerebro se pusiesen de acuerdo - ¡Te han mentido y mucho!

\- ¡Estás pedo! - rió el otro.

\- ¡Nooo! - negó Dylan sacudiendo la cabeza - No estoy pedo, para nada, estoy en el punto exacto para al fin...

\- ¡Foto! - chilló Holland, echando los brazos en torno a los hombros de ambos, estirando la mano para conseguir enfocarlos a los tres con su móvil.

\- Dylan está pedo - la informó Colton, muy amablemente, una vez que hubo saltado el flash.

\- Todos estamos pedo - respondió Holland, palmeándole una mejilla con suavidad, y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿¡Hola!? - chilló Dylan llamándoles la atención, gesticulando y poniéndose en medio de ambos para ello - No estoy pedo, soy un hombre en una misión, y para eso...

\- Tu otra mitad está por allí, - lo interrumpió Holland señalando para la izquierda - tu media naranja está por allá - dijo señalando ahora para la derecha - Y los mojitos están para la barra - finalizó con una sonrisa tan grande que era hasta macabra, y sin darle tiempo a preguntar nada, enganchó, literalmente enganchó, a Colton por el brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia su destino, todo mientras el chico se despedía de él con la mano.

Dylan se cruzó de brazos, y después decidió apoyar la cara en la palma de la mano derecha para concentrarse mejor. Vale, seguro que lo que Holland había dicho tenía sentido, seguro que sí, no se le ocurría negarlo, pero, el problema era... ¿exactamente qué sentido?

Sabía que le había señalado por dónde encontrar a Hoechlin y a Posey, pero... ¿en que dirección se suponía que estaba cada uno? Otra mitad... media naranja... Otra mitad... media naranja... Otra mitad... media naranja... Media mitad... Otra naranja...

Vale, no, repetir las palabras mientras se tamborileaba en la cara con los dedos no lo estaba ayudando a tener una revelación.

Otra mitad... eso podía ser Posey. Era su mejor amigo, se pasaban el día pegados en el set, habían vivido juntos, iba a ser su padrino de boda... Pero podía ser Hoechlin perfectamente. Eran muy buenos amigos, se pasaban el día pegados en el set, habían vivido juntos - no, no estaba mezclando listas, muchas gracias -, era el único capaz de sentarse con él durante todo un partido de beisbol sin levantarse del sofá...

Y media naranja... Otra vez podía ser Posey; porque Seanna solía bromear con que tendría un matrimonio a tres bandas, porque Colton nunca, jamás, jamás de los jamases, debería haberle enseñado a Holland que había una canción que se llamaba Bromance... Pero podía ser Heck también; porque Holland era una persona que le había gritado a Jeff que hacer que Lydia y Stiles se besasen era algo que iba a pasar contra su voluntad, mientras estaba sentada en maquillaje con una camiseta que ponía "Team Sterek" - Dylan había pensando en robar aquella camiseta, luego, tristemente, se había dado cuenta de que no era de su talla-  porque... porque... ahora mismo no se le ocurrían más razones, no porque no las hubiese, sino porque ¡ai, si Heck fuese su media naranja!

O su medio pomelo, o su medio melón, o su media manzana con caramelo al horno, incluso su media calabaza, con un bonito y detallado diseño tallado, podrían tallar...

\- ¡Dylan! ¡No vayas hacia la luz!

Gritó. Sí, era lo bastante hombre como para reconocer que el chillido lo había hecho gritar como si lo fuesen a matar, y también que se había girado de un salto. Un salto que tenía poco de estrategia defensiva, y mucho de princesa Disney descoordinada, pero, nuevamente, aquello no era importante si alguien le preguntaba a él.

\- ¡La madre que te parió Crystal! - increpó a su amiga, que tuvo la cara dura de simplemente sonreírle más - ¡No! De eso nada, no uses los buñuelos para intentar parecer inocente.

\- ¿Los hoyuelos? - sugirió la chica con una risa.

\- Hoyuelos, buñuelos, burdeos, hoyuelos... - enumeró Dylan, sacudiendo una mano mientras lo hacía, para dejarlo claro que tanto daba una cosa como la otra.

\-  ¿Cuántas cervezas llevas? - preguntó Crystal sin dejar de reír.

\- Las adecuadas - respondió él sin perder un segundo, balanceándose contento sobre sus propios pies al recordar que su compañera era la última persona con la que había visto a su presa - Y antes de que dejen de serlo, oh Crystal, bella Crystal, maravillosa Crystal, necesito que me digas....

\- Hoechlin está en el baño - lo interrumpió ella, con una sonrisa de suficiencia que no hizo más que ampliarse al ver cómo se le abría la boca de par en par.

\- ¿Cómo leches acabas de...?

\- Dylan... - lo cortó de nuevo, esta vez diciendo su nombre con un suspiro, como si fuese más lista que él, supiese más cosas que él, y peor aún, no estuviese dispuesta a decirle ninguna.

Aggh, mujeres y sus extraños súper poderes, ¡Ja!. ¡Ja! si Crystal pensaba que había ganado aquella ronda, cosa que parecía pensar, porque ya empezaba a alejarse de él.

\- ¡Crystal! - la llamó - Dan está en la barra, triste y haciendo pucheros, ¡y la Navidad es la época del amor! ¡Y la reconciliación!

\- ¡Dylan! - chistó la chica, mirando a un lado y a otro para ver si alguien lo había escuchado, y Dylan ni se preocupó, porque por mucho que estuviese disimulando se había puesto colorada - ¡San Valentín es la época del amor! - protestó.

\- Y la Navidad también - aseguró él convencido - ¿Regalos, comprensión, comida, generosidad, lucicitas brillantes?...

\- Lucecitas - corrigió Crystal.

\- ... ¡Amor! - continuó él sin hacerle el menor caso - Es otra manera de decir amor, así que tira para la barra, pon el muérdago de excusa, y dale amor - finalizo, alargando tanto la o que no paró de hablar hasta que la chica se adelantó y le dio una colleja - Sabes que quieres darle amor - dijo con inocencia.

\- Lo que quiero es matarte - le aseguró - ¡Y tira al baño!

\- ¡A dar amor! - aseguró él, dando la vuelta y encaminándose a toda carrera - ósea, a una velocidad que le aseguraba llegar sin tirar a nadie -.

Era un hombre con un plan, era un hombre con un propósito, era un hombre que no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie...

\- ¡Dylan! ¡Ven un momento!

¡Era un hombre que estaba a punto de tirarse en el suelo y tener una pataleta! ¿Por qué el mundo le ponía trabas al amor? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?

-Jeff, persona que está con Jeff - saludó a su jefe y al hombre que estaba con él con un gesto de cabeza - Me gustaría pararme, estaría encantando de pararme, es más, en cualquier otro momento no dudaría en pararme, pero tengo sitios a los que ir, y lugares en los que estar.

\- Ya veo que vas directo al baño - rió Jeff, estirando el brazo para hacer un gesto y que se acercase más - Tómate algo con nosotros y ya vas - ofreció.

Dylan lo sopesó un segundo, quería ir al baño, necesitaba ir al baño, y no porque como Jeff pensaba su vejiga le estuviese ordenando hacerlo, no precisamente. Era otro órgano el que quería ir a ese baño, bueno... realmente dos, uno que estaba más arriba, y otro que estaba más abajo si era completamente sincero, pero básicamente era el de arriba el que quería ir al baño, por el que él quería ir al baño. Pero había tenido que hacer dos altos con los que no había contado, y puede que la cerveza empezase a perder efecto, lo que quería decir que sus huevos podían esperar a desaparecer... iba a ser mejor pararse, dar un par de sorbos y, entonces sí, con los huevos en su sitio, ir al baño.

\- Hola - saludó al hombre que estaba al lado de Jeff, mientras cogía la bebida ofrecida, descubriendo con decepción que su jefe acababa de darle un zumo, no una cerveza - Agarrado - murmuró por lo bajo.

\- No sé si os conocéis, este es... - empezó a decir Jeff, pero a Dylan no le hacía falta que le dijera quien era, lo conocía, bueno no, pero casi.

Sabía que era amigo de Jeff, que trabajaba en algo en Arrow, y podía suponer que Jeff le había dicho que se pasase por allí ya que Colton iba, y a Dylan le caía mal, mal, maaaaal.

\- Me caes mal - dijo sin pensárselo dos veces, y al ver las expresiones de sorpresa que había causado decidió explicarse - Bueno, no es que me caigas mal tú, per se. Me cae mal tu jefe, o bueno, los del casting, no sé, el que haya sido quien le hiciese la oferta a Colton.

De pronto ambos hombres estallaron en risas, y fue Dylan quien los miró extrañado, porque aquello no tenía gracia, él les estaba hablando de un tema serio, muy serio. ¡Se estaban riendo de su dolor!

\- Sí, ya sé que lo echáis de menos - rió el amigo de Jeff.

\- ¡No es eso!  - aseguró Dylan al momento - Bueno, a ver, sí,  que echarlo lo echamos de menos. Somos como los packs de yogures, si nos quitas uno estamos raros, pero a Colton lo vemos, ¡lo que no os perdono es que os llevaseis a Jackson!

\- Ah... Jackson, yo también lo echo de menos - comentó Jeff.

\- Tú calla - dijo Dylan antes de dirigirse de nuevo al otro hombre - Espero que tengáis el cargo de conciencia que merecéis, habéis atentando contra el amor - le dijo señalándolo con el índice.

\- La verdad es que hicimos la oferta en un mal momento para la trama, nos cargamos el verdadero amor - respondió el hombre divertido.

\- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Dylan - ¡El poder del amor humano! ¡Atentasteis contra el poder del amor!

\- Realmente Lydia y Jackson iba a acabar juntos - dijo Jeff.

\- ¡Y deberían! Seguro que nos pueden prestar a Colton cuando acabe la serie, ¡un reencuentro en el último capítulo! Y mientras vamos hablando de su personaje para que no parezca metido con calzador - sugirió Dylan, asintiendo a sus propias palabras.

\- Seguro que hay algún otro personaje con el que Lydia... - comenzó a proponer el amigo de Jeff, y no, no, NO.

\- ¡No! - lo interrumpió el chico - ¿Qué otro persona va a tener una historia con Lydia como para eclipsar el poder del amor humano? ¿El mío? - cuestionó, y cuando vio que el hombre iba a asentir siguió hablando - ¡No! Stiles y Lydia no sirven para ser una pareja; Stiles no está enamorado de ella, está obsesionado y enamorado de una idea que realmente no...

\- Ya quisiera yo que mis actores se involucrasen así - comentó el amigo de Jeff apreciativamente.

\- Tienes que ver las que son capaces de liarme, el día menos pensando me traen gráficos - respondió Jeff riendo.

\- Es porque no escuchas - apostilló Dylan, fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- Perdona, - se disculpó su jefe sin dejar de reír - estabas hablando.

\- Gracias - respondió el chico, a punto de lanzarse un discurso, de nuevo interrumpido, estaba vez por la llegada de Posey.

\- ¡Buenas!  - saludó el chico - Mi prometida me ha dejado abandonado, ¿puedo sumarme? - preguntó, echando un brazo en sobre los hombros de Dylan, que aprovechó para hacerse con su cerveza, con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

\- Claro - aseguró el amigo de Jeff, y lo mismo Dylan tendría que parar a preguntar su nombre, pero ya tenía en su poder una cerveza, así que no iba a detenerse allí tanto tiempo como para que lo necesitase - Dylan estaba echándome en cara el habernos llevado a Colton.

\- Y cargarse el innegable poder del amor humano - añadió Dylan, tras apurarse a beber la mitad de la cerveza de un trago.

\- Es que fue una putada - asintió Posey, y Dylan vio completamente necesario darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla por su apoyo.

\- Entonces, por curiosidad, tú no opines Jeff, que ya sabemos que no puedes, ¿con quién queréis que acaben los personajes? - preguntó... el amigo de Jeff.

\- Pues... - empezó Posey.

\- Lydia con Jackson - interrumpió Dylan.

\- Yo iba a empezar con Scott - se quejó Posey haciendo un puchero, ganándose que Dylan le palmease la espalda como consuelo.

\- Ahora vamos con Scott pero, si Lydia acaba con Jackson, ¿Stiles qué? ¿Alguien nuevo?

\- ¡Pero si es obvio! - protestó Dylan con un bufido, asesinando de nuevo a Jeff con la mirada, esta vez por ahogar una risa, sabedor perfectamente de lo que pensaba al respecto; y decidiendo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, mucho, muchísimo, que intentar razonar con Jeff, que lo haría, ¡a Dios ponía por testigo de que lo haría! Lo tenía medio convencido, estaba seguro; prefirió dejar ahí al conversación, acabarse lo que quedaba de la cerveza de Posey e ir en busca de su presa - Es obvio, es una idea maravillosa, y conseguiría que la serie se ganase un puesto para los restos, pero yo tengo una cita en el baño, así que Posey, si Holland pasa cerca repúlpala y que lo cuente, y si no pregunta por los efectos especiales de Arrow, que sé que quieres.

\- ¿Que la qué? - se extrañó su amigo, recogiendo el botellín que Dylan estaba empujando a sus manos.

\- Creo que quería decir que la reclutases - señaló Jeff, que estaba perdiendo la partida contra el ataque de risa que el discurso del castaño le había provocado.

\- ¡Ah, coño! ¡Claro! -  aseguró Posey - ¿Dyl, estás cómo para ir al baño solo?

\- ¡Sí! - le respondió.

\- ¿Seguro? - insistió el chico.

\- Posey, no quiero que vengas conmigo al baño - afirmó Dylan rotundo, aunque su momento de completa autoridad se le fue un poquito a la mierda cuando tropezó con sus propios pies.

\- ¿Por qué no te esperas un momento? Y así vamos los dos.

\- ¡Porque tengo huevos! - respondió.

\- ¿Seguro que te las apañas? - volvió a interesarse su amigo.

\- ¡El que no se las apaña es el mundo conmigo! - bramó en respuesta. Ya nada se interponía entre él y el baño, iba a por todas, estaba decidido, tenía confianza, e iba a echarle un par de huevos y coger al toro por los cuernos, o a Heck por los cuellos de la chaqueta, dependiendo de cómo se quisiese decirlo. Figurativamente claro, no es que fuese a coger a Hoechlin y a empotrarlo contra una pared, o a empotrarse a si mismo contra el cuerpo de Hoechlin por muy tentador que fuese, que lo era... sabía Dios y todo ser humano con ojos que lo era..., pero no. Lo que iba a hacer era ir a por todas, y si para ello tenía que convencer a Posey de que podía cruzar  unos cuantos metros solo para que no lo siguiese, iba a hacerlo. En aquel momento podría hacer cualquier cosa; era más rey del mundo que Leonardo Dicaprio, estaba más arriba en la cadena alimenticia que el mismísimo Mufasa, era la mismísima Beyoncé.

Y por eso mismo cuando volvió a tropezar ni le dio a tiempo de preguntar a Posey antes de volver a andar seguro hacia al baño, dándole banda sonora el mismo a un momento que la merecía.

\- I don't think you're ready for this jelly... I don't think you're ready for this jelly...

Y nada más llegar a los baños abrió y cerró dando un portazo, si había alguien más allí iba a tener que irse, porque sus huevos y él tenían algo muy importante que hacer.

Claro que su entrada magistral tuvo un fallo... el baño parecía estar desierto.

\- ¿Heck? - preguntó recorriendo el pequeño pasillo delante de los cubículos, que estaban todos abiertos y vacios - ¿Heck? No hay Heck... - se dijo a si mismo en tono triste al no encontrar al chico.

Pero pronto volvió a darse ánimos a si mismo, no estaba en el baño, pero estaba fuera, sólo tenía que encontrarlo, decirle que quería hablar con él un momento y todo iría rodado. Lo tenía pensando, todo, ¡todo! No el golpe que acababa de darse al chocar el codo contra una pared, eso no estaba planeado, pero eso era culpa de que acababa de apagarse la luz. Cosas del directo.

Cagándose un poco en la pared, en la luz, y sus zapatos que no lo dejaban andar recto, - sí era culpa de que le apretaban los zapatos, no de otra cosa, él aguantaba muy bien el alcohol, muchas gracias -, llegó a la puerta. El problema es que la puerta no se abría, y por mucho que golpeaba el interruptor de la luz lo único que conseguía es que funcionase el secador de mano, y necesitaba salir de allí, ¡necesitaba salir de allí!

Cogió aire, dispuesto a empezar un número digno de Safri Duo contra la puerta del baño, mientras gritaba como Holland haciendo de Lydia episodio sí, episodio no, y de pronto recordó que tenía el móvil en el bolsillo.

Lo sacó, más que preparado para mandarle a Hoechlin un mensaje para que acudiese a su rescate, y lo que se terciase ya después, cuando vio que no tenía cobertura allí dentro, así que sin pensárselo volvió al plan A. Aporrear y berrear como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Problema, y se dio cuenta cuando ya se había desgañitado, si él estaba oyendo la música, era bastante improbable, osase, difícil de cojones, que nadie lo escuchase. De pronto escuchó ruido al otro lado de la puerta, y sin dudar volvió a gritar de nuevo.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Socorro! ¡Estoy aquí encerrado! ¡Hola! ¡Gente del otro lado! ¡Hacedme caso! ¿¡Puede alguien llamar a Heck para que me rescate!? ¡A Tyler, llamad a Tyler! ¡No a Posey, al del apellido difícil! ¡Decidle que lo llama Dylan! - bramó sin dejar de golpear los puños, pero nadie le hizo caso, y cuando ya tuvo claro que sus potenciales rescatadores se habían ido, lo intentó de nuevo con un hilillo de voz, esperando algún milagro - ¿Ty?... ¿Beyoncé?...

 

* * *

 

Fuera del baño, del que había salido hacía un rato, Hoechlin intentaba dar con Dylan después de que Crystal - a la que había encontrado en la barra muy, muy, pero que muy pegada a Dan, y gracias al cielo por eso, porque las miradas de pena que se dirigían el uno al otro cuando creían que nadie los veía eran dignas de encerrarlos en una habitación mientras sonaba Celine Dion para que se decidiesen a acabar con el sufrimiento mutuo y reconciliarse, palabras de Dylan, no suyas, pero muy ciertas - le dijese que el chico lo andaba buscando, y que ella lo había mandado al baño. Crystal y Dan no sabían más de él, así que había salido de allí sin querer molestar más, y como parecía que la tierra se había tragado a Dyl, había decidido ir a por Posey o Holland, seguro de que alguno de los dos sabría mandarlo en la dirección correcta; vio a Posey cerca de los baños, hablando emocionado, cosa que se notaba fácilmente porque prácticamente estaba dando saltos sobre sus propios pies, con Jeff y otra persona, y cuando iba a acercarse a él se fijó en que Holland y Colton estaban asentados en la barra a un par de metros, así que decidió ir a por ellos.

\- ¡Hoechlin! - gritó Colton al verlo llegar, echando los brazos al aire, y Tyler dio el último paso con una risa, metiéndose en el espacio entre los brazos del rubio para dejarse abrazar y evitar que se quedase mucho tiempo parado como un pasmarote - Tenemos que ir de compras - le dijo con completa seriedad al soltarlo.

\- Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste antes - le dijo con una sonrisa, apartándose de él, sin recordarle que también era la segunda vez que lo abrazaba también, aunque lo primero era culpa de los mojitos que se acumulaban en la barra, lo segundo del hecho de no verse en el trabajo cada día; si Colton no los abrazaba cuatro o cinco veces cuando los veía no se quedaba tranquilo.

\- Por si acaso - dijo el chico con solemnidad, revisándolo de arriba a abajo con aire crítico, y Tyler estaba seguro de que a punto de decir tres o cuatro cosas sobre su vestimenta.

\- Prometo dejar que me arrastres de tiendas, no te preocupes. - le aseguró - ¿Habéis visto a Dylan?

\- Está pedo - anunció Holland con alegría girándose a mirarlo, con un vaso recién adquirido, y lleno casi a rebosar, una sonrisa radiante, y una expresión que conocía muy bien. Dylan estaría borracho dónde fuese que estuviese, Holland no le iba a la zaga.

\- Vale, gracias - respondió riendo - Pero dónde.

\- Está peeedooo - insistió ella - Muy pedo. Te va a decir que no, que es un hombre en una misión, pero creo que la misión es acabarse las cervezas - explicó, bajando la voz como si estuviese compartiendo un secreto con él, haciendo que acercase la cabeza a la suya para conseguir oírla.

\- Tiene razón - susurró Colton, que se había sumado a la reunión de cabezas - Y te buscaba a ti, o Posey, no lo tengo claro. Aunque yo creo que era a ti - finalizó, dándole un golpecito en el pecho y guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¡Lo vi con Posey! - apuntó Holland de pronto, levantando la cabeza de pronto, chocándola contra la frente de Colton, y Tyler se apresuró a sujetarla para que no se cayese del taburete en el que estaba sentada, mientras con una mano se cubría la oreja en la que le había gritado - Lo siento - se disculpó con una risa y un susurro, dándole un beso en la mejilla primero a él y luego a Colton a modo de disculpa - Estaba pedo - añadió de nuevo.

\- Pues voy a buscarlo antes de que se le olvide por qué me buscaba él a mí - se despidió, dándole un beso a la pelirroja en lo alto de la cabeza, porque ya se había girado de nuevo para atender a su copa, y chocando la mano con Colton, que en cuanto se hubo alejado unos cuantos pasos le gritó.

\- ¡A por él, tigre!

\- ¿Qué? - cuestiono asombrado, dando la vuelta para mirar a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué? - repitió Colton, levantando las manos y mirando a un lado y al otro si no supiese de que le estaba hablando.

\- ¿Qué? - insistió Tyler, intentando sonar serio y perdiendo la batalla al ver los aspavientos de su ex compañero.

\- ¿Qué? - volvió a preguntar Colton, sonando tan confuso que si el moreno lo conociese realmente creería su inocencia.

\- Nada - dijo dándose por vencido, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida. Ambos sabían que podían estar allí toda la noche si la conversación seguía así, y realmente quería encontrar a Dyl, porque además de no haberlo visto en toda la noche, Crystal le había dicho que lo buscaba para algo importante; siendo Dylan algo importante podía ser una competición de chupitos, o la imperiosa necesidad de quedar al día siguiente porque había olvidado a qué base habían llegado los Mets en vete a saber qué partido, y Tyler los tenía todos grabados, así que obligatoriamente tenía que acogerlo en casa, pero también podía ser algo como que se encontrase mal y prefería que lo acompañase él a casa.

Fuese lo que fuese Tyler quería encontrarlo; ya fuese para tomarse esos chupitos y hacer unas cuantas apuestas estúpidas sobre quien los aguantaría mejor, decidir si iban a pedir o cocinar cuando Dylan invadiese su casa - e invadir era una palabra muy fuerte, sobre todo si a la persona que se le aplicaba el verbo tú mismo le habías dado llaves de tu casa por si algún día pasaba algo y eran necesarias -, acercarlo a casa si estaba tan cansado que no se tenía en pie y no quería preocupar a nadie - y a Tyler le había llevado un par de gritos, que no había querido dar, el que Dylan prometiese dejarse ayudar cuando le costaba levantar los pies para caminar, y se sentía orgulloso de ser el único en quien confiase para verlo de aquella manera, así que si era eso quería dar con él cuanto antes -.

Por eso cuando Linden, JR e Ian le hicieron un gesto desde el otro lado del local, señaló a Posey, y se encogió de hombros con un puchero en disculpa por no sumarse a ellos, y siguió su camino hacía su amigo, que parecía realmente entretenido con su conversación, aunque esta estaba llegando a su fin, y tan pronto como se despidió y giró, su amigo se abalanzó sobre él.

\- ¡Heck! ¡He perdido a Seanna!

\- Te digo donde está si me dices dónde se metió Dylan - propuso.

\- En el baño. Tenía prisa porque tiene huevos y por eso no pudo esperarme - respondió el chico con rapidez, y dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Si no lo ves guíate por el oído, se fue cantando a las Destiny's Child.

\- Baño. Huevos. Destiny's Child - repitió Tyler haciendo una mueca mientras consideraba la información, y dándola por buena reveló la que Posey esperaba - La mesa de los pasteles, con Melissa.

\- ¡Gracias! - exclamó el chico, ya echando a caminar, y frenando lo suficiente como para darle una palmada en el trasero, cosa que Tyler esperaba, y respondió dando un puntapié hacia atrás para devolver el gesto con el pie.

\- ¿No tenías que ir al baño? - preguntó.

\- ¡Se me han pasado las ganas! - contestó Posey sin volverse, y tras dejar escapar una carcajada Tyler siguió su camino al baño, si Dyl iba cantando a las Destiny's Child lo más probable es que fuese una urgencia nivel chupito, pero nunca se sabía...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz día de Reyes! :)
> 
> (Si queréis hacerme un regalo de Reyes atrasado a mí, los kudos están ahí abajo, o me dejáis un comentario si os apetece ^^)
> 
> P.D: Por cierto, por si no se nota, el título hace referencia al momento en que Dylan decide que se siente imparable como Beyoncé; ya que ella parece dispuesta a dominar el mundo, él decidido seguir su ejemplo, jeje.
> 
> P.D2: Espero que esto ayude a sobrellevar el dolor del último capítulo, con Derek otra vez como nos lo encontramos (¡ui, que sorpresa! Notad mi ironía) y con el resto sufriendo (y lo que yo sufrí con Stiles... pobrecito mío)


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan lo tenía todo planeado. Cuando al fin, tras semanas de agonía allí encerrado, la puerta se abriese y lo rescatasen, - había un diez por ciento de posibilidades de que fuese uno de los camareros al darse cuenta de que el baño lleva días sin ser limpiado, y un noventa por ciento de que fuese Heck a la cabeza de un equipo de bomberos, después de haberse dado cuenta de su desaparición, y tras haber reconstruido los hechos y averiguar que aquel era su paradero - Heck se agacharía a su lado, le daría de beber mientras le decía que no iba a pasarle nada, y cuando él fuese a confesar se desmayaría. Porque había que ser realistas, llevaría días allí encerrado sin comer, y aunque podría beber agua del grifo por algún motivo pensaba que acabaría fallándole, como el resto de instalaciones de aquel maldito baño.

Tras que se desmayase en brazos de Hoechlin tendría que ir a urgencias, y aunque allí Heck lo visitaría, y lo cuidaría y se preocuparía por él, sus huevos ya lo habrían abandonado, y seguramente no podría recuperarlos un tiempo por recomendación médica, al fin y al cabo tendría que reponerse de una deshidratación severa.

Pasarían los días, las semanas... los meses, y los recuerdos de aquellos días de agonía tirado en el baño - tal y como estaba ahora seguramente, sentando contra una de las paredes y completamente despatarrado en el suelo - le impedirían reunir valor de nuevo para intentar echarle huevos; finalmente su psicólogo - porque necesitaría uno, iba a estar días allí atormentado - le recomendaría escribir sobre su experiencia para deshacerse del trauma, y así ayudar a otros.

Él lo haría, y Jeff encontraría las páginas en el set un día; su jefe las leería, las corregiría y le diría que eran buenas, realmente buenas. Él no se fiaría mucho, pero finalmente se decidiría a mandarlas a una editorial. El manuscrito sería publicado y Heck lo leería, - no habría podido hacerlo antes porque él no lo habría dejado, pero una vez publicado el moreno se lo compraría el mismo día que saliese a la venta - al leerlo descubriría por qué había acabado encerrado en el baño realmente, que durante todos sus días de cautiverio sólo había querido que él fuese a su rescate, e iría a su casa con el libro en la mano y le preguntaría si era todo verdad, y él respondería que sí, - y sí, Dylan sabía que el momento le sonaba de algo, pero seguramente sería de tanto que se lo estaba imaginando, así que daba igual - entonces se haría el silencio y llegaría el momento de la verdad.

Se mirarían a los ojos y... y hasta ahí llegaban los planes de Dylan; él era partidario de que Heck diese un paso adelante para meterse en su apartamento, lanzase el libro y...

¡Luz! ¡Estaba viendo luz!

\- ¿Dylan? - escuchó que decían, y al momento reconoció la voz y la silueta que veía a contraluz, y se puso de pie de un salto - dando un par de traspiés y teniendo que apoyarse en la pared para no abrirse la cabeza contra el suelo, pero de un salto - ¿Dyl, estás bien? - preguntó Hoechlin preocupado, adelantándose y sujetándolo, con una mano en la mejilla y otra en el bíceps, para que no tropezase de nuevo.

\- ¡Has venido! - exclamó Dylan contento, soltándose de su agarre y dejándose caer contra su pecho, para después rodear su tronco con los brazos, abrazándolo como si tuviese miedo de que fuese a desaparecer - ¡No voy a deshidratarme y perder los huevos!

\- Me tienes que explicar cómo esas dos cosas están relacionadas - rió el moreno, devolviendo el abrazo, tranquilizándose al ver que el chico parecía estar bien, y estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando Dylan dejó escapar un grito desgarrador - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó alarmando, estrechando a su amigo contra él, intentando dar con el interruptor de la luz con una mano para conseguir verlo ahora que la puerta se había cerrado del todo a su espalda.

\- ¡La puerta! ¡La puerta! - se repitió Dylan - ¡Está atrancada! ¡Y no hay luz! - intentó explicarse, moviendo las manos para intentar llegar a la puerta, aunque ya se hubiese cerrado, y sin conseguirlo, porque aunque estaba estirando los brazos todo lo posible no se había separado lo más mínimo de Hoechlin, lo que lo hacía un poco difícil.

\- Vale, no pasa nada - contestó el otro dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, llevando una mano a su nuca y apretándola un momento antes de separarse de él - ¿Estás seguro de lo de la luz?

\- Sí... - aseguró Dylan, moviendo las manos para agarrarse a él y evitar perderlo dentro del baño, y justo cuando se cogió a su camiseta y se pegó a su espalda, las luces se encendieron.

Boqueó, parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la claridad, y cuando lo hubo hecho paseó la vista de los focos a la mano de Hoechlin, todavía encima del interruptor, y al propio Heck, que lo miraba por encima del hombro con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Seguro del todo? - cuestionó riendo.

\- Eh... puede ser, y sólo puede ser, que le haya estado dando al botón del secador de mano - admitió el chico, mirando a dicho botón, justo al lado del de la luz, con odio por haberse cruzado en su camino - ¡Uiii! El baño se mueve - anunció de pronto, agarrándose a Hoechlin con fuerza.

\- No es el baño, era yo - rió el chico mirándolo, ya que lo que había pasado era que él había girado, y Dylan se dio cuenta de ello en el mismo instante en el que vio que un buen trozo de torso del moreno estaba expuesto ante sus narices para su deleite, porque Heck había girado como había podido, porque él no se había soltado del bajo de su camiseta.

\- Ui, perdón, te destapo - se disculpó, apresurándose, (o no, realmente no, para qué tener prisa en momentos así), en aflojar el agarre que tenía en la tela, y después el mismo se aseguró de colocarle la camiseta, pasando cuatro o cinco veces las manos por sus abdominales para asegurarse de que la dejaba en el sitio (y puede que también porque de algún modo tenía que compensar a si mismo sacarse aquellas vistas de delante, y oh señor, sus ojos lloraban la perdida, pero sus manos estaban palpando lo suficiente como compensarlo con creces) - Ala, tapado, que te me puedes acatarrar - añadió una vez que estuvo satisfecho. O, más que satisfecho, convencido de que si dejaba las manos en el cuerpo de Heck un segundo más iba a ser más que sospechoso. Aunque no se resistió a dar una última palmadita antes de apartar las manos.

\- Eh... gracias - carraspeó el otro - Para qué... ¿Para qué me buscabas? - preguntó poniendo una mano en su espalda, dirigiéndolo con cuidado a la encimera de los lavamanos.

\- Heck, por ahí no vamos a conseguir salir - señaló Dylan, aunque se dejó llevar de buena gana.

\- Lo sé - rió el moreno - Pretendo sentarte, y que bebas algo de agua para que se te baje.

\- Uhh... sentarme, ¿puedo hacerlo en el suelo? - quiso saber Dylan con una sonrisa inocente, usando una mano para dibujar un halo sobre su propia cabeza.

\- No - respondió Hoechlin, y antes de que le diese tiempo a protestar lo giró, y el mismo lo aupó hasta dejarlo sentado en el mármol.

\- El suelo se mueve, el suelo se mueve - avisó Dylan, cerrando los brazos en torno a los hombros de su amigo, y una vez que se vio sentado dejó escapar una risita - Va a ser que no se movía, perdón - se disculpó, llevando las manos a su regazo para jugar con ellas, y empezando a balancear las piernas como los niños.

\- ¿Cuantas cervezas, Dyl? - cuestionó Tyler con dulzura, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa, mientras empapaba unas cuantas toallitas que acababa de sacar del dispensador, para luego apoyarlas en el cuello del castaño.

\- Oiii, fresquito - murmuró Dylan, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás todo lo que podía para intentar notar más el frescor contra su piel - ¡Las adecuadas! - gritó de pronto, levantando la cabeza tan rápido que se mareó más de lo que estaba, y se cogió con fuerza al brazo que lo sujetó por el abdomen para evitar que se fuese hacia delante, mientras cerraba los ojos tanto como podía.

\- Ei, tranquilo Dyl, tranquilo - susurró Hoechlin, moviéndose hasta poder apoyarlo contra su pecho, sujetándolo con firmeza con una mano en la nuca, y con otra trazando círculos en su espalda - Ya está - le aseguró apoyando la mejilla contra su coronilla, porque Dylan acababa de decidir que cuando dejabas de ver, y estabas seguro de que te ibas a ir al suelo, lo mejor era esconderte en el pecho de Tyler. Si eras él, si eras otra persona ya podías irte a buscar otro sitio, o a la mierda, aquel era suyo - ¿Mejor? - preguntó al cabo de un momento.

\- Ajá - asintió Dylan, y mientras lo hacía movió un brazo para pasarlo en torno a su cintura - Pero no me sueltes - pidió, todavía sin levantar la cabeza.

\- Prometido - respondió Tyler en un susurro al momento, y el castaño podría jurar que notó un beso en su coronilla - Pero tienes que incorporarte un poco ahora.

\- ¿Pero no me sueltas? - quiso asegurarse Dylan, estrechando más el brazo en torno a su cintura.

\- Palabra de boy scout - prometió Tyler, y confiando en él Dylan se apartó poco a poco, hasta quedar erguido de nuevo, reconfortado por la mano que seguía en su espalda.

\- Tienes los ojos bonitos - le dijo, porque los estaba viendo muy de cerca, y eran muy bonitos, y solía decirlo, pero Heck solía tomárselo a broma, así que decidió que era hora de dejárselo claro - Acojonantemente bonitos, a veces me quedo idiota mirándolos, intentando decidir de qué color son, pero nunca me decido; cuando te pregunten deberías contestar que son bonitos, y debería ponerlo en tu carnet de conducir - asintió, pasando un pulgar justo bajo uno de los ojos del moreno.

\- Gracias - contestó Tyler tras parpadear un par de veces  - A mí me gustan más los tuyos - añadió sin dejar de mirarlo, y aunque era una tontería, porque nadie tenía los ojos más bonitos que Tyler, y menos él, Dylan no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, e inclinarse para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Voy a secuestrarte - anunció de pronto, mientras se retorcía para sentarse a gusto.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Hoechlin, que sacudió la cabeza mientras los ojos se le abrían por la sorpresa.

\- Te buscaba para eso, te voy a secuestrar - explicó el otro.

\- ¡Ah! Vale - rió Tyler, negando con la cabeza y, mordiéndose el labio para evitar una sonrisa, siguió hablando - Anda, cuéntame por qué me quieres secuestrar - pidió, mientras sin soltarlo le quitaba los trocitos de papel que se le habían quedado pegados a la nuca.

\- El plan estaba un poquito más elaborado, - empezó a decir Dylan, moviéndose hasta apoyar la barbilla en su hombro, y dejando caer todo su peso contra su cuerpo - pero básicamente voy a secuestrarte, en tu casa, que así puedes hacer surf y yo mirar, y no dejarte salir hasta que empecemos a grabar otra vez.

\- ¿Tú no tenías que irte de promo? - se interesó el moreno.

\- No, nooo, no. Nada de promo - negó con vehemencia - Esto es más importante. La peli que se promocione sola, y Colton que se vaya solo a Inglaterra, tú te quedas conmigo, donde no hay gente inglesa que te pueda enamorar con el acento.

\- Yo también voy a echarte de menos, Dyl - le dijo Tyler, haciendo que se incorporase de nuevo, y desechando el siguiente montón de toallitas arrugando la nariz, poniéndole su mano mojada en el cuello a cambio.

\- No quiero echarte de menos - reconoció Dylan con un hilo de voz, tirando de él hasta hacer que se colocase entre sus piernas como cuando le había evitado la caída.

\- Dylan... - murmuró Tyler, y el chico odió la incertidumbre con la que había pronunciado su nombre. Estaba cansado de querer más y no saber si podía tenerlo, de momentos que no sabía si significaban tanto como él quería que lo hiciesen, y cansado de esperar.

Y cuando todo ese razonamiento se amontonó en su cerebro, recordó que tenía una misión, y los huevos suficientes como para llevarla a cabo.

\- No quiero echarte de menos - dijo, removiéndose para sujetar la cara de Hoechlin entre sus manos, para asegurarse de que lo seguía mirando a los ojos mientras hablaba - Y estoy cansado de echarte de menos hasta cuando te tengo a dos putos palmos; y hasta los cojones de ser un cobarde de mierda, así que te estaba buscando, porque Heck, eres uno de mis mejores amigos, y no quiero perderte nunca, pero voy a perder la jodida cabeza si me arriesgo y te digo que quieras, que quiero, perdona, que quiero que seas mucho más.

Ya estaba. Ala. Allí. Lo había dicho. Después de años acababa de confesarle a Heck que estaba enamorado de él, y él suelo no se había abierto bajo sus pies y... ui, no, realmente no lo había dicho.

\- Por si no lo has entendiendo, que me he ido un poco por las ramas, - se apresuró a decir, tapándole la boca con una mano antes de que se le ocurriese decir nada - estoy enamorado de ti hasta las trancas, Tyler.

Ahora sí. Estaba dicho. Estaba dicho y Tyler no le contestaba... y a Dylan se le estaba revolviendo el estómago porque Tyler no le estaba contestando y... Y Dylan tuvo que destaparle la boca para taparse la suya con las dos manos, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el moreno había estado esperando a que lo dejase decir algo, y de que la mano en su nuca seguía allí, con el pulgar moviéndose constantemente en una caricia que no había notado empezar.

\- Ei, ei, ¿te ayudo a acercarte al baño? - preguntó Heck preocupado, bajándolo del mármol con cuidado.

\- No - respondió carraspeando - He tenido un momento de pánico porque no decías nada, y el alcohol se me rebeló, - confesó - pero estoy bien.

\- No me estabas dejando hablar - respondió el otro chico con una sonrisa, y Dylan sintió que se mareaba, esta vez con gusto, porque con la mano que aún tenía en su espalda, Hoechlin lo acercó más contra él.

\- Sí, sí, me acabo de dar cuenta - asintió, moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo mientras lo decía, y arrepintiéndose al momento.

\- Cuidado - advirtió Tyler, apretando los dedos en torno a su nuca para que dejase de moverse - ¿Me secuestras, salimos de aquí y te contesto? - preguntó en su oído.

\- Más quisiera, pero te recuerdo que estamos encerrados en el baño, maldita puerta del demonio - murmuró Dylan, fulminando a la puerta y decidiendo al momento que prefería volver a mirar Tyler.

\- Eh... respecto a eso... Llevo un rato pensando cómo decirte que a la puerta no le pasa nada, simplemente abre hacia adentro - dijo Heck, y aunque era obvio que estaba intentando no echarse a reír, a excepción de cuando estaba metido en un papel, era desastroso disimulando la risa.

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios! - se lamentó el castaño llevándose las manos a la cabeza - ¡Pensé que iba a morirme aquí dentro! ¡Iba a escribir un libro sobre la experiencia! ¡Iba a inspeccionar a otros con mi dolor!

\- Madre mía que borrachera llevas... - murmuró el otro llevándolo hacia la puerta.

\- ¡No es para tanto! - lo informó, girando para clavarle el índice en el pecho y darle más énfasis a sus palabras - Gracias - dijo en referencia a los brazos que acababan de cerrarse en torno a su cintura para evitar que tropezase, antes de seguir con su discurso - La única manera de echarle huevos era tenerlos, ¡y para eso necesitaba algo de alcohol! - finalizó, estirándose para intentar besarlo, y haciendo pleno en la mejilla en vez de los labios, lo que acabó en un puchero, porque juraría que no había sido cosa de su poca coordinación, sino de que Heck había movido la cara.

\- Entonces, ¿tengo que preocuparme porque no tengas huevos? - quiso saber Hoechlin, enarcando una ceja y moviéndola sugestivamente.

\- Físicos sí, emocionales no tenía - respondió Dylan con una sonrisa radiante - ¿Los quieres ver? - ofreció llevándose una mano a la cremallera del pantalón.

\- Prefiero salir de aquí primero - respondió el otro, y tras sopesarlo un momento Dylan hizo un puchero otra vez, apartó la mano de donde la tenía y asintió, conformándose con intentar besarlo de nuevo, y quedándose con las ganas, cuando esta vez Tyler le dio un beso él en medio de la frente  - Tenemos que irnos, así que escucha, no va a haber manera de que salgamos de aquí a no ser que uno de los dos de la impresión de no tenerse en pie, así que... ¿Dyl? ¿Me estás escuchando? - preguntó bufando una risa.

\- ¡Sí! - exclamó Dylan levantando la cabeza, y realmente no lo estaba haciendo mucho, pero estaba cogiendo la básico. Y nadie podía echarle la culpa por no estar prestando atención al cien por cien porque, de manera consciente o no, Tyler estaba pasando las manos por sus costados, y la única reacción posible había sido casi ponerse a ronronear contra él, pero tenía lo básico - Necesitamos que parezca que no puedo conmigo, lo tengo.

Y nada más decir se movió para quedar a su lado, se cogió a su brazo con ambas manos, y en cuanto sintió un brazo envolver su cintura, se dejó caer cual peso muerto

\- Chsss, estoy interpretando - siseó, mientras le clavaba los dedos en el bíceps, porque estaba haciendo un papel perfecto para salir de allí y si Heck se seguía riendo no iban a resultar creíbles.

\- No hace falta que te vuelques tanto en tu interpretación, - le susurró - podías arrastrar los pies al menos.

\- Chss, no peso tanto, seguro que puedes levantarme con una sola mano, no protestes quejica.

\- ¿Quieres que pruebe? - le preguntó justo antes de doblar la esquina y salir a la fiesta, y Dylan juró venganza mentalmente.

 

* * *

 

Dos minutos después habían recuperado sus chaquetas, Hoechlin los había despedido de Posey, y este se había quedado encargado de despedirlos del resto, y estaban en el aparcamiento.

\- ¡Somos libres! - exclamó Dylan, soltándose de Tyler y girando sobre si mismo - Uh, mala idea, mala idea - se lamentó, apoyándose contra del coche de su compañero.

\- Al final habría sido mejor idea sacarte en brazos- rió Hoechlin, estabilizándolo con una mano, mientras con la otras buscaba las llaves del coche en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

\- ¡Yo la apoyo! ¡Y Beyoncé lo haría! Así que es ley; es mejor que me lleves en brazos a los sitios - grito el castaño contento - Pero ahora ya estamos fuera, así que... - canturreó con una sonrisa, y estirando los brazos cerró las manos en la chaqueta de Tyler y lo pegó contra él - Hola - susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior, temeroso de que estar sonriendo tanto que estuviese pareciendo un lunático.

\- Hola - respondió Tyler en el mismo tono, moviendo las manos para apoyarlas a ambos lados del coche, y dejarlo atrapado en medio.

\- Hola - repitió en voz aún más baja, y cuando una vez más sus labios acabaron en la mejilla de Tyler, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

\- No, Dyl - dijo el moreno en voz baja, negando también con la cabeza, y sujetándolo por las muñecas.

\- ¿No? - preguntó confundido. ¿Cómo que no? ¿Desde cuándo no? - Yo pensaba que...

\- Ahora no - insistió en voz baja, empezando a apartarse de él.

\- ¿No? - repitió otra vez, tan confuso como dolido - ¿¡No!? - y esa vez acompañó la palabra de un empujón para sacárselo por completo de en medio - ¡Muchas gracias, Heck! ¡Muchas gracias! - le gritó mientras empezaba a andar por el, gracias al cielo, desolado aparcamiento.

\- ¿Dyl, qué haces? - preguntó Hochlin confuso apresurándose a seguirlo, y estaba a punto de sujetarlo por un brazo cuando Dylan se giró y lo empujó de nuevo.

\- ¡No me toques! - le gritó, y se maldijo interiormente, porque sabía que se le estaban llenando los ojos de lágrimas - Si querías decirme que no, me lo podías haber dicho en el baño, no hacía falta que fueses tan buen samaritano como para seguirme el rollo y sacarme de la fiesta.

\- No, eso no...

\- ¡Eso, no! ¡Ya me ha quedado más que claro! - asintió Dylan, pasándose la manga de la camiseta por la nariz para evitar empezar a moquear - Pero no hacía falta ser tan hijo de puta, ¿por qué coño me seguiste el juego? Sabía que decírtelo iba a ser una cagada, ¡pero durante diez putos minutos me ilusioné!

\- Dyl, déjame hablar un segundo...

\- ¡No! - bramó - No quiero escucharte, ni que te disculpes porque seguro que pensabas que estabas haciendo algo bien, y... ¿sabes qué? No importa, me voy, buenas noches, no te preocupes por mí que estoy en condiciones de coger un taxi.

\- ¡Dylan! - lo llamó al ver que seguía andando.

\- Ya lo pillé, Hoechlin, pero no hacía falta ser tan capullo, así que como diría Beyoncé, ahora to the left, to the left, y déjame irme tranquilo con lo que me queda de dignidad. Pásalo bien en Londres - dijo por encima del hombro, sin molestarse en girarse, pero el sarcasmo se le rompió en la última frase, y supo que Tyler se había dado cuenta de que se había echado a llorar.

Y antes de poder reaccionar, mucho menos de pensar si tenía que ir a la derecha o a la izquierda, se encontró entre los brazos de Tyler, refugiado contra su pecho.

\- ¡Suéltame! - exclamó intentando golpearlo, pero tenía los brazos atrapados entre ambos pechos, y el agarre del moreno no cedió lo más mínimo.

\- Ahora no - susurró Tyler, dejando un beso en su frente - Ahora no - repitió, moviéndose para conseguir besarlo en la mejilla - Sólo te estoy diciendo - y aquello fue un beso en su cuello - que ahora no - otro más.

\- Tyler... - y Dylan fue consciente de que aquello había sonado como la súplica que era para que no jugase con él.

\- No te estoy diciendo que no - y aquello lo dijo justo en su oído, dejando un beso detrás de su oreja justo antes y justo después - No en la mitad del aparcamiento - explicó volviendo a besar su mejilla - No así - siguió, y esta vez notó los labios contra su sien - No cuando no sé si mañana vas a acordarte - finalizó, y a Dylan le costó oírlo porque casi no había separado los labios de su piel; pero lo escuchó, y escuchó el tono roto con que lo había dicho, y estaba notando como lo abrazaba contra él casi desesperado, así que se las ingenió para liberar los brazos y devolver el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

\- Voy a acordarme - susurró en el oído de Tyler - Voy a acordarme, voy a tomarme un par de aspirinas, y entonces no te vas a librar de besarme.

\- Mejor si te lavas los dientes antes - rió, y a pesar de la risa fue obvio el tono de alivio.

\- Capullo - respondió, para lo hizo cerrando más los brazos en torno a él, y moviéndose hasta colar una pierna entre las suyas para refugiarse contra su cuerpo todo lo posible, y para que quedase claro que no iba a moverse de allí.

\- Si mañana te acuerdas y no te arrepientes, el que va a secuestrarte soy yo -  advirtió el moreno, y Dylan se permitió quedarse acurrucado contra él un minuto más después de susurrar que tenían un trato.

 

* * *

 

Gracias al cielo por las aspirinas. Aquello fue lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Dylan al despertarse; gracias al cielo por las aspirinas, por tener amigos que le sacaban unos cuantos años y habían estado llenos de consejos cuando él había empezado a beber, y porque nunca le fallase lo de tomarse dos y un montón de agua antes de dormir, porque sino la resaca con la que se habría levantado sería matadora.

Ahora sólo tenía que abrir los ojos, tomarse otro par para evitar que el dolor de cabeza volviese a lo largo del día, lavarse los dientes porque parecía que algo se le había muerto en la boca y aún estaba allí, y practicar la cara de pena, porque incluso sin resaca las tortitas eran necesarias en mañanas como aquella, y Heck era un maestro...

¡Heck!

Dylan abrió los ojos y se sentó de un bote en la cama - la cama de Heck, donde el moreno lo había arropado la noche anterior, antes de irse a dormir él al cuarto de invitados, y dónde le había llenado la cara de besos cuando él no había dejado de lamentarse de que uno más era necesario para compensar el que no lo besase en la boca -, y pudo ver un vaso de agua, dos aspirinas y un cepillo de dientes esperando por él en la mesilla.

Salió de la cama casi de un salto, deshaciéndose del edredón con los pies cuando se enrolló en él, y entró al baño blandiendo el cepillo y tragándose ya las pastillas.

Tenía que dar con Heck, porque el reloj ponía que había dormido hasta el mediodía, y Tyler madrugaba más que los puñeteros gallos, lo que quería decir que andaría por alguna parte de la casa o de la playa preguntándose si él se acordaría o no de lo de anoche, ¡y se acordaba! ¡Se acordaba! ¡Por supuesto que se acordaba!

Dylan se mataría con saña a si mismo si su cerebro no recordarse con detalle lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Incluido el remix de éxitos de Beyoncé que le había cantando a Tyler en el coche, porque sí, habría hecho el ridículo de lo lindo, pero la cara del moreno mientras lo miraba solía compensarlo, y lo había hecho más aún cuando no había dejado de reír, con una mano en el volante, y la otra apretando la suya, apoyadas en su pierna.

Se lavó los dientes a toda velocidad, decidiendo aprovecharse del enjuague bucal que estaba por allí, y sin molestarse en ponerse nada más que la camiseta - de Tyler, estaba doblada con otras encima de la cómoda, que las hubiese guardado, ahora quedaba incautada - encima de los calzoncillos, salió corriendo de la habitación.

\- ¿Tyler? - llamó - ¿¡Tyler!? Por el amor de Dios Heck, no me digas que te has arrepentido y te has fugado ya al Reino Unido - murmuró para si mismo, pasándose una mano por el pelo nervioso, y poniendo rumbo al salón para salir por las puertas correderas a la playa.

Pero no llegó muy lejos, porque cuando acababa de poner los pies en el salón las puertas se abrieron, y apareció Tyler, sacudiendo la cabeza, y atándose las mangas del neopreno a las caderas, y Dylan salivó. No había otra palabra para definirlo, salivó.

Porque era ilegal encontrarse así a Tyler Hoechlin de buena mañana, - o mediodía, lo que fuese, tecnicismos - y porque si no estaba equivocado, - y por favor, por favor, por favor, que no lo estuviese -  a partir de ahora iba a tener el derecho de encontrarse con aquellas vistas todas las mañanas que le diese la gana.

Y aquella parte, Tyler todas las mañanas, era la que hacía que se le acelerase el corazón, y en la que no podía concentrarse ahora mismo, porque necesitaba hablar antes de que le pudiese el miedo otra vez.

\- Me acuerdo - soltó de improviso, y Tyler se sobresaltó y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo al darse cuenta de que estaba allí - Me acuerdo - repitió más calmado.

El moreno asintió, y acto seguido clavó la vista en el suelo, y Dylan podría haber jurado que estaba oyendo el tic-tac del reloj que estaba en la habitación, y el maldito despertador era digital.

\- ¿Y te arrepientes? - preguntó Tyler volviendo a mirarlo, una mano todavía en la puerta, y la otra jugando con el nudo de las mangas.

\- No.

Y la palabra le salió sola. Sin darle tiempo a que parase a pensarla. Rotunda y decidida. Porque no se arrepentía, y quería aquello, y ahora venía lo difícil, porque tenía que preguntarle si él si lo hacía y...

\- Gracias a Dios - suspiró Tyler, y después de cerrar la puerta de un manotazo avanzó hacia él con paso decidido, y sin perder un segundo Dylan le salió a mitad del camino.

Gracias a Dios.

Había dicho gracias a Dios.

Había dicho gracias a Dios, y había llevado una mano a su mejilla y había ladeado la cabeza para dejar que lo besase cómo quisiera en cuanto había echado los brazos en torno a su cuello.

Había dejado que lo besase por fin, y le estaba devolviendo el beso.

Hoechlin y él se estaban besando... y todas las veces que Dylan se había permitido fantasear con aquel beso, de noche, a solas, cuando nadie lo veía y no se sentía culpable, siempre había pensado que sería tímido, dulce, que ninguno de los dos se atrevería a hacer nada más que rozar los labios por miedo a espantar al otro, por miedo a estropearlo. Siempre había pensado que su primer beso, en el hipotético y milagroso caso de haberlo, sería tentativo y precavido. Dulce, suave, con mucho sentimiento, pero tremendamente cuidadoso.

Se había equivocado.

Y le estaba encantando equivocarse.

Había chocado como dos putos trenes descarrilando. Él había besado a Hoechlin con la boca abierta, dispuesto a perderse desde el primer momento en un beso que llevaba intentando dar desde hacía horas, buscando demostrar que quería darlo, ese y otros tantos, y Tyler lo había recibido con las mismas ganas.

Las lenguas no dejaban de empujarse, enroscarse, intentar imponerse la una a la otra, y rendirse la una a la otra; los dientes tiraban de los labios, dándoles un ardor que suavizar, una quemazón que seguir con la punta de la lengua de nuevo, un camino que trazar, y Dylan no había compartido en su vida un beso tan sucio y tan lleno de significado a la vez.

Y las bocas se volvieron poco, porque Dylan necesitaba tocar, necesitaba pasar las manos por el pecho de Tyler, por su espalda, convencerse de que estaba allí, así, de que el no de la noche anterior había sido sólo una pausa para conseguir llegar a aquello, y Dios, como le agradecía que no le hubiese dejado besarlo en el baño o el aparcamiento.

Y parecía que no era el único que necesitaba sentir la piel del otro, porque las manos de Tyler estaban en todas partes, debajo de su propia camiseta, en su cuello, en su pelo, colándose bajo la cinturilla de los calzoncillos un instante, apretando su culo un momento después, y cuando Dylan quiso darse cuenta, volvió a la realidad por el sonido que había hecho la espalda del Tyler al impactar con el cristal de la puerta.

\- Deberíamos... deberíamos hablar - dijo Tyler con la voz tan ronca que Dylan se estremeció.

\- Te quiero - respondió sin poder contenerse, y lo dijo mientras recorría sus brazos con la yema de los dedos, y sin apartar los ojos de los suyos. Bonitos. La noche anterior le había dicho que tenía los ojos bonitos, y quería seguir diciéndoselo muchas noches más, porque lo eran, incluso ahora que casi no tenían color porque eran todo pupila.

\- Dios... - gimió Tyler. Y resultaba que sí que era capaz de levantarlo del suelo con un solo brazo, porque de pronto Dylan se encontró empotrado con la pared del pasillo, y no pudo hacer más que clavarle los dedos en los hombros para pegarlo más a él, mientras intentaba contener un gemido al notar el muslo de Tyler colarse entre los suyos.

\- Te quiero - le dijo el moreno, después de haberle acariciado la mejilla con la nariz para hacer que lo mirase - Ayer no te lo dije porque iba a matarme si hoy no te acordabas. Te quiero.

\- Repítelo - pidió Dylan, moviendo una mano hasta apoyarla encima de su corazón.

\- Te quiero - susurró Tyler, desenroscando las manos de su cuerpo para acunarle la cara entre sus palmas.

\- Otra vez.

Y Dylan no supo si aquello había sido un gemido, un ruego, o una orden.

\- Te. Quiero - repitió el otro, con la boca casi pegada a la suya, y haciéndose con ella una vez que hubo dicho las dos palabras con decisión, sin apartar la mirada de la suya.

Y sí, deberían hablar, pero realmente ya se lo acababan de decir todo, el resto eran detalles, y Dylan llevaba años, _años_ , esperando por aquello, así que no se resistió mucho contra el impulso de mover las caderas y ver si podía arrancarle un jadeo a Tyler.

Sí que podía.

\- Sé... sé que deberíamos hablar - dijo con dificultad, porque había un muslo que no dejaba de presionarse contra su erección, una mano recorriendo su pecho, y unos dientes mordisqueando el tendón de su cuello - Y seguramente quieras que vayamos más despacio, y no digo que fuese... ah... mala idea - siguió, sintiéndose un verdadero hipócrita, porque seguía moviendo las caderas buscando más roce contra la pierna de Tyler, y conseguir que él lo tuviese con su cuerpo, mientras una mano intentaba colarse por la parte trasera del neopreno, y la otra tiraba de los mechones de pelo que aún estaban empapados en su nuca - Pero no creo que vaya a ser... oh, joder... muy capaz.

\- Llevamos años siendo tan lentos que el otro no se había ni enterado de que pretendíamos ir a ninguna parte - respondió Tyler, apartándose lo suficiente como para sujetar el fondo de su propia camiseta, y que Dylan fuese consciente de que quería quitársela - Creo que podemos mandar la lentitud a la mierda por hoy.

Y Dylan acababa de enamorarse todavía más, porque había hablado seguro, pero la última frase había sido una pregunta; una pregunta que le había hecho mirándolo con dulzura, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares, y cuando alguien pasaba en una décima de segundo de querer arrancarte la ropa con los dientes, o mirarte con tanta dulzura que dolía, era imposible no enamorarse más.

Y el momento lo sobrecogió tanto, tanto, que sólo fue capaz de girar la cara para dejar un beso en una de las palmas de sus manos y asentir. Y, sólo con eso, todo volvió a desatarse de nuevo; Tyler tironeó de la camiseta, intentando sacársela sin separarse de él lo más mínimo, y una vez que hubo deshecho el nudo de las mangas del neopreno, Dylan levantó los brazos para dejarlo hacer.

En cuanto la tela salió del medio Tyler lo besó de nuevo, y acabó gruñendo contra su boca cuando Dylan coló la mano en el neopreno y la cerró en torno a su erección.

\- Sobran, sobran - murmuró el moreno, enganchado la goma de sus calzoncillos entre los dedos, y tirando de ellos hasta que consiguió sacarlos de en medio, y fue el turno de Dylan de dejar escapar un jadeo entrecortado, y más alto de lo que había esperado. Pero no fue su culpa, porque no era justo que al mismo tiempo Tyler hubiese llevado una mano a su trasero para apretarlo contra él, y hubiese llevado la otra a dónde él tenía la suya, haciendo que la moviese hasta conseguir que la cerrase en torno a ambos, para luego cubrirla y ayudarla a moverse.

\- No vamos a llegar a la habitación - dijo, a toda prisa, porque no creía que fuese a ser capaz de decir nada sin que se le colasen más sonidos en medio si se paraba.

\- Ya llegaremos - dijo Tyler contra su boca, y acabó por besar su cuello cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- ¿Prometido? - preguntó, moviendo la cabeza para conseguir, ahora sí, besarlo de nuevo, mientras sus manos y sus caderas no dejaban de moverse unas con otras, unas contra otras.

Y aunque no le dio mucha oportunidad de contestar, el beso supo a promesa lo suficiente.

 

* * *

 

Y lo fue, porque un rato después estaban los dos tirados en la cama, desnudos, el uno al lado del otro, y ambos mirando al techo acabando de recuperar la respiración, cogidos de la mano, con los dedos entrelazos.

\- Te toca repetírmelo - dijo Tyler, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

\- ¿Lo qué? - cuestionó Dylan, girando hasta quedar tumbado de costado, estirando un brazo, para trazar los rasgos de su cara con los dedos de la mano que tenía libre - Porque si es lo que acaba de pasar, aún necesito coger aire.

\- Te toca repetírmelo - insistió el moreno riendo, arrebujándose más en las sábanas, y girando la cabeza aún a ciegas para buscar más contacto. Y cuando dejó un beso en su palma, en un gesto que antes había hecho él, Dylan recordó de que estaba hablando.

Se movió para escurrirse un poco y, utilizando el agarre que aún tenía en su mano, hizo que el otro chico moviese el brazo para así porder acomodarse contra su pecho, y sonrió aún más como un estúpido cuando el brazo de Tyler se cerró en torno a él al momento.

\- Te quiero - dijo, acariciándole el cuello con la nariz.

\- Otra vez - pidió Tyler imitándolo.

Dylan se movió, hasta ponerse por completo encima de él, y esperó a que Tyler abriese las piernas para acomodarlo, y los ojos, para poder decírselo clavándole la mirada.

\- Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero - respondió el moreno, y acto seguido Dylan se encontró compartiendo el beso dulce y calmado que siempre había anticipado; dulce, calmado, pero no titubeante, porque después de como se habían asido el uno al otro, de cómo habían sido incapaces de dejar de besarse, o de mirarse, a ninguno le quedaban dudas de que el otro quería estar exactamente en donde estaba.

Un roce de labios más, y otro más. Y otro más. Y Tyler lo sujetó con fuerza contra él mientras se movía lo suficiente como para apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.

\- Ahora nos toca hablar - anunció con una sonrisa, recorriendo su columna una y otra vez con las yemas de los dedos.

\- Te lo dije ayer, te quiero - empezó a decir Dylan, enterrando las manos en su pelo para jugar con los mechones, y por lo visto Tyler tenía la necesidad de besarlo cada vez que lo decía, y a él le encantaba, así que sonrió contra su boca con ganas antes de seguir - Y llevo tanto tiempo enamorado de ti que estaba perdiendo la puta cabeza. No quiero que por intentar algo vayamos a perder lo que tenemos, y me refiero a lo que teníamos hasta ayer a la noche, - bromeó - pero no me perdonaría no intentarlo.

\- No quiero no intentarlo - respondió Tyler sincero - Quiero que estemos juntos, y quiero que nos salga bien. Quiero dejar de echarte de menos entre grabación y grabación, y dejar de devanarme la cabeza para dar con una razón para verte cuando estás lejos.  Al principio me dio miedo enamorarme de ti, pero ahora me da más miedo no quererte.

\- Uff - suspiró Dylan, clavando la vista en el medio de la clavícula del moreno porque era incapaz de mirarlo - ¿Estás intentando ser el doble de romántico para compensar que nuestros primeros orgasmos compartidos fuesen contra una pared? - cuestionó con guasa.

\- Soy un ñoño romántico, - respondió Tyler - me lo llamaste tú cuando Posey nos pidió ayuda con la pedida. Y todo lo que dije es verdad - añadió con seriedad, después de haberle sujetado la barbilla con una mano para obligarlo a mirarlo a la cara - Te quiero, y te lo voy a decir tanto que no te va a sonar cursi, va a resultarte tan común como que te diga hola.

\- Nunca - respondió Dylan convencido - Nunca va a dejar de sonar especial.

\- ¿Quién es ahora el romántico? - preguntó Tyler con una sonrisa,  moviéndolo hasta que lo hizo apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, y dejando un beso en su sien mientras Dylan se acomoda contra él.

\- ¿Lo intentamos entonces? - preguntó el castaño, dibujando figuras sin sentido en el antebrazo que lo estaba sujetando.

\- Lo intentamos - respondió Tyler, estrechándolo con un poco más de fuerza, y Dylan dejó un beso en su pecho antes de quedarse en silencio, disfrutando de estar como estaban.

Ninguno se durmió, no tenían sueño, y de hecho en un rato lo que Dylan tendría sería hambre, pero estaba tan cómodo que no quería moverse. Nunca. Jamás. El plan del secuestro volvía a tener su atractivo, aunque ya hubiese conseguido el resultado que había estado buscando.

\- Ty... - llamó, sin querer romper la tranquilidad que tenía y... oh, Ty tenía el mismo efecto que decir te quiero; si lo decía se ganaba un beso, tenía que apuntarlo en alguna parte.

\- Uh hum - murmuró el moreno tras dejar también un beso en la punta de su nariz.

\- ¿Qué te parecería si consiguiese ir a pasar el Fin de Año a Londres? - preguntó nervioso, tamborileando con los dedos en su pecho - Es sólo una idea, y sería solo un... ¡ahh!

A Dylan nunca lo habían besado mientras se reía, y era una sensación maravillosa, porque parecía que Tyler era incapaz de dejar de besarlo, lo que hacía que él se rindiese de buena gana al beso, pero él era incapaz de dejar de reír después de que lo hubiese girado de golpe para quedar encima suya, y por lo visto eso hacía que el chico no dejase de sonreír contra su boca.

\- Me lo tomo como que te parece bien, ¿no? - rió, mordiéndole el hombro en venganza cuando el moreno posó el pulgar, sobre lo que estaba seguro de que era un chupetón considerable, en su clavícula.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? - cuestionó, apartándole el pelo de la frente.

\- Quería asegurarme - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros como pudo - No sé qué planes tenéis al final, o si prefieres ir más por libre, o...

\- Lo que prefiero - lo interrumpió Tyler - Es pasar Fin de Año con mi novio, y volverme con él unos días antes si sólo puede venirse un par de días.

\- ¿Novio? - preguntó Dylan con una sonrisa que no se molestó en disimular.

\- Dyl... - empezó el moreno, y paró un momento para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, cogiendo las manos que le extendió, bajándolas hasta apoyarlas en su pecho, mientras el castaño entrelazaba sus dedos, y lo miraba serio, sabiendo que quería decirle algo importante - Quiero empezar esto, quiero que seamos pareja. Quiero que hagamos lo que hicimos en el pasillo y en este colchón cientos de veces más, quiero que hagamos cosas que nunca he hecho... me muero de ganas de que las hagamos. Quiero que veamos partidos de beisbol repetidos en el sofá, y que vayamos al estadio a verlos en directo. Quiero llevarte a comer con mis padres cuando sea el momento, y presentarte una segunda vez, esta como mi novio, y que le cierres la boca a Tanner cuando intente meterse con nuestra vida sexual, que ya conoces a mi hermano, lo hará. Quiero que me lleves a Nueva York a decirle a tus padres que voy a seguir cuidando de ti, esta vez como mucho más que un amigo; y que Julia me enseñe las  fotos que tienes como  bebé nudista, las que dice que sólo le enseñará al primer novio o novia que lleves a casa para avergonzarte. Quiero que me sigas cantando a Beyoncé cada vez que te emborraches, y no dejar de besarte cada vez que lo hago yo, porque, sorpresa, cada vez que me abrazo como un pulpo a ti y a Posey cuando me paso con las cervezas, a ti quiero hacerte más que abrazarte; quiero...

\- Sí, sí, y sí - interrumpió Dylan emocionado, incorporándose para besarlo - Quiero que me digas cosas así cuando menos me las espero y no saber cómo contestarte; quiero tener que devanarme los sesos en San Valentín por tener que encontrar un regalo que compita con el tuyo; y que volvamos a vivir como en Atlanta, pero sin Posey y con sólo una habitación. Quiero todo eso. Quiero discutir sobre si la fecha de nuestro aniversario es hoy o ayer...

\- Ayer - sentenció Tyler, volviendo a tumbarlo en el colchón, y siguiéndolo él a su vez.

\- Hoy - protestó Dylan, esquivando el beso que había intentando acallar su queja.

\- Ayer - repitió Tyler, saliéndose con la suya y besándolo.

\- Hoy.

\- Ayer; fuiste tú el que le echó valor y se declaró, y eso fue ayer.

\- Y también acabé llorando en un aparcamiento porque soy estúpido. Y hoy me contestaste, y nos besamos. Hoy.

\- Ayer...

\- Hoy...

\- Ayer.

\- Ty... Hoy.

\- Eso es jugar sucio, ayer.

\- Ho... ¡Dios! Eso sí es jugar sucio!... ¡Hoy!

\- A.. ¡ah! ¡Dylan!

 

* * *

 

Esa día no se pusieron de acuerdo, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente, y la cuenta atrás para el cambio de año la hicieron discutiendo de lo mismo, pero daba igual; era algo que se sabía, de toda la vida, era indiscutible, todas las parejas tenían algo por lo que sólo discutían para callar al otro besos.

Y aquello era una de las cosas en las que se llevaban la contraria sólo para eso, y en Fin de Año, cuando la discusión sobre si contaba el día en que las cervezas le habían dado huevos a Dylan y lo habían vuelto Beyoncé, o el siguiente, cuando Tyler había aparecido cual protagonista de comedia romántica jurando su amor medio desnudo, hubo perdido tanto a Colton que lo único que era capaz de preguntar era que cómo era eso de que Dylan no tenía huevos, quedó demostrado una vez más.

Colton preguntó confuso, más interesado hasta ese momento en hacerle los coros a Dylan mientras cantaba Love on Top que en la discusión; Tyler giró a fulminarlo con la mirada, y le dijo que Dylan sí tenía huevos pero que sólo los podía mirar él, y Dylan aprovechó el momento para intentar llevarle la contraria de nuevo después de asegurarle que sí, tenía exclusividad sobre sus huevos, aunque su argumento quedó a medias porque, tal y cómo ya había avisado Tyler, lo de no dejar de besarlo cuando se emborrachaba era algo que no fallaba, estaba empezando a ser demostrado que siempre iba a pasar.

Y también pasarían el resto de cosas de la lista, y todas las que seguirían añadiendo.

Aunque el beso se cortase cuando Bootilicius empezó a sonar y Dylan arrastró a Tyler a la pista. (Y aunque Colton se bebió demasiados vodkas como para recordarlo al día siguiente, el baile estaba grabado para la posteridad en su móvil;  lo descubriría Holland unas cuentas semanas más tarde, cuando quedasen todos en casa de Linden para ver al fin en grupo uno de los capítulos de la segunda parte de la tercera temporada de la serie, y al volver de la cocina cargados con bebidas - y haber parado más de lo necesario para besarse contra la nevera - Tyler y Dylan tendrían que explicar algo, y acabarían discutiendo otra vez sobre qué día era el que habían empezado a salir juntos).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hemos terminado!
> 
> ¿Qué os ha parecido? Era la primera vez que escribía a este par como tal, así que me esforcé el doble por intentar hacerlo realista, y la verdad es que me lo paso muy bien escribiéndolos, pero... vosotros diréis qué tal el resultado. Espero todo lo que tengáis que decir, con muchas ganas :)
> 
> Si os gustó y os apetece leerme más, en unos días empiezo a subir otro Sterek, así que si os pasáis yo encantada ^^
> 
> Y nada... espero que el capítulo de ayer (SALTAOS ESTO SI AÚN NO LO VISTEIS) os haya dejado en buen estado; yo por mi parte me repito mucho que Stiles tenía una llave del loft , y me agarro a eso, y a fantasear con cuando por fin Derek y Stiiles se encuentren, para prepararme y afrontar el dolor al que Jeff nos someterá, que me lo veo venir... me lo veo venir. Pero bueno, Ross y Rachel también tardaron lo suyo como dice Holland :P
> 
> ¡Ah! Y como siempre, si os queréis pasar por tumblr, es este - http://makeawishandjustbelieve.tumblr.com/ -


End file.
